


The last kiss

by SammyDang



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, chenzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang
Summary: People talked about passionate kisses all the time. But that kiss wasn’t. If anything, maybe it could be called a cherish kiss.
Relationships: Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 4





	The last kiss

_last: comes at the end of a series, but it might not be completed or stopped._

-

She was lying on her bed in her hotel room, looking at the ceiling.

To her, that hotel room was unfamiliar. It was supposed to be familiar to her by then. And she should have slept in it for more than a month already. But she didn't.

And she missed the familiar room, right opposite the hall.

She missed the warm. She missed the smell. And most of all, she missed the person.

And right that moment, she got the message from that person.

“Want to take a walk with me?”

She quickly texted back.

“Are you in your room?”

“No, I’m on X street.”

She stood up and changed her clothes. She brought one more light coat with her.

-

Idina stepped out of the hotel door. She looked to the left and stared at the corner for a moment.

Then she walked there and took a turn.

There she was, a tiny woman standing under the only shining street light on the dark street.

She was crossing her arms and looking at the ground. She was lost in her thought and her face was unreadable.

The warm yellow light covered her and made her blonde hair shone softly. Like an angel.

Kristin Chenoweth was an angel.

Idina smiled with that though. She quickly ran to her and put the coat on her shoulder.

The touch brought Kristin back to reality. She looked at Idina. Her eyes were filled with joy, and her smile was so sweet.

She held Idina’s hand tight and started to walk. Idina let her lead the way without asking.

They were walking without a destination. But somehow, it felt like they were so close to reaching something.

Then suddenly, Kristin said softly.

“San Francisco’s given me so many unforgettable memories. So tonight, before we leave the city, I want to appreciate its beauty. Outside.”

“We can always come back anytime.”

Kristin chuckled. Like it was funny.

“No, it wouldn’t be the same.”

Idina halted. And Kristin stopped too.

Their eyes met. And shortly after, their lips followed.

It was a slow kiss. So slow, yet so beautiful, even the time had to stop to capture it. The stars stopped twinkling, the wind stopped blowing.

And they stopped breathing.

People talked about passionate kisses all the time. But that kiss wasn’t.

There weren't arms around the neck, and no one pulled the other closer.

If anything, maybe it could be called a cherish kiss. Full of love and only love.

Then their lips parted.

Too short, it felt like a dream.

Too long, it felt like a regret. 

Bittersweet.

So Kristin sighed.

A sigh could mean a thousand things. And at that moment, she sighed because she realized she could never have the perfect love story.

She could never be with the love of her life.

Kristin turned her back at Idina's back.

“Time to come back!”, she said cheerfully.

Idina looked at the empty street in front of her, trying not to cry.

“What’s about our little San Francisco night tour?”

“I’ve had what I wanted.”

Idina turned her head and looked at Kristin’s back.

“A kiss?”

“The last kiss.”

“It’s not the last.”

Kristin still didn’t look at her. Her voice remained calm.

“It should be. And I’d rather you let it be.”

Kristin walked away. On the way back to the hotel.

Idina looked up. That night, stars were blurred.

“I love you.”

A whisper sound came to Idina’s ears. As faint as the wind did the talking.

Idina immediately turned back.

But all she saw was the quick movement of Kristin turned and then disappeared into the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after listening to "Casablanca" by Bertie Higgins. And it took me around an hour and a half to finish the fic. It shouldn't have taken that long consider how short it is, but my heart was aching so bad when I wrote it.  
> All I can say is, "Casablanca" is a heart-breaking song.


End file.
